Masquerade
by Denrinko
Summary: Crown Prince Ryugamine Mikado meets and a mysterious and alluring man at a masquerade ball. The chemistry and attraction between them is undeniable, so much so that it cannot be ignored. Mikado knows that it is a mistake to become attached to a stranger but he is already deeply infatuated. Will he still feel the same when the masks come off? [IZMK] [AU]


Ryugamine Mikado did not like parties. He might be the crown prince of the empire but he hated them. The overly extravagant outfits, the drunks, the men and women fawning over him, making him dance only to step on all his toes. He sipped his champagne as he tried his best to cool down, both emotionally and physically.

The party was a masquerade ball. It was his mother's idea for the week-long celebration of the spring equinox. He decided that he would surely voice his displeasure about the events at the next council meeting. The mask that his mother had gotten for him was extravagant and heavy on his face. It was a black velvet half mask trimmed with real jade and obsidian. On the right side of the mask was a coupe of dark feathers that completely covered the side of his head finished with an appliqué made of precious stones that were probably worth more money than the party itself.

Mikado hated it, he was a person who enjoyed simple things. Even his tuxedo was one of the simplest in the room, his pants and vest were solid black cotton along with his tailcoat and his shirt was plain white. The most extravagant thing he had chosen for himself was his navy blue tie.

Mikado looked around the room and suppressed a sigh. Why his mother had decided to throw such a party in spring was a mystery to him. While outside was cool, the ballroom was uncomfortably hot. Mikado was thankful that his mother had got him a half face mask because he would surely suffocate if his nose and mouth were covered by a full face one.

"Oh Mister Jester, please will you dance with me next?" a sugary sweet female voice cooed and Mikado glanced behind him to see a rather large group of men and women crowding around a tall man in black. He had his back to Mikado so the teen could not see him properly but in his opinion, he thought the women and men were being quite ill-mannered by swarming around the poor fellow.

"Forgive me, I have been dancing for so long that I need a short rest." The man said his voice, cool and crisp. Mikado blinked, the man's voice was so refreshing it was like a cool breeze. The prince glanced over again to see that the man had turned around. Mikado felt breathless as he studied the mysterious man.

The man, who was wearing a black and red jester mask, had beautiful red eyes that seemed to glow. His tuxedo suit was completely black from head to toe but on his right shoulder, he wore a knee-length charcoal half cape with a tan fur trim.

He oozed the air of someone well-bred and Mikado knew he had to be a noble at the very least. He was utterly captivating even as he declined people stating over and over that he needed to rest. He had a smile on his lips that was equally as charming as it was deviously cheeky.

Mikado's blue eyes widened as the man looked in his direction and their eyes met. The ballroom seemed to disappear around the teen as he looked into Jester's eyes. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and had the urge to approach the man. To do what? He did not know but the man was just so beautiful that Mikado was almost tempted to crowd around him too.

Mikado forced himself to turn away. Even though homosexuality was completely natural in their empire the crown prince had to take a woman as his empress so that there could be an heir. Mikado had a fiancée too, though, he was not attracted to her. Sonohara Anri was her name and they had been engaged since they were children. She was the daughter of the head royal knight, they got along well but they did not share an attraction but for a political marriage, that did not matter.

Mikado felt someone come to a stop next to him and looked up to see none other than The Jester he had been so shamelessly staring at moments earlier. "Good Evening." The man purred and the prince swallowed heavily. The man in front of him was so alluring Mikado felt like he was being drawn in by his magnetic charms. "Are you not enjoying the ball?" The Jester took a glass of champagne from a passing servant and smiled, his red eyes crinkling under his mask.

"I am enjoying it plenty." Mikado politely lied. "I am just taking a break."

"My, what a coincidence, so am I." the man smiled and Mikado's heart skipped a beat. Mikado looked away from the attractive man trying to calm himself. He was a prince and getting flustered in public was not something he should do but…he couldn't help it, the man was just his type. Dark and mysterious with a bit of dangerous flair, he was like a character from a romance novel.

Mikado could not calm down as his heart raced and his cheeks felt hot. He sipped his champagne wondering why the man was still standing next to him. He glanced sidewards at the man to see The Jester was also looking at him. When their eyes met, the man smiled and Mikado could feel himself blush. The teen finished his glass and put it on the tray of a passing servant.

The tension between the two of them was becoming unbearable, it felt like there was an electric current between them that was humming inside of Mikado's very bones. He knew he had to do something, the smart thing to would be to walk away but it would be such a waste to walk away from such a beautiful creature after being approached.

Mikado had never felt nervous about asking someone to dance before as everyone knew who he was and would never refuse but now, at this masquerade where no one knew who anyone was, rejection was not only possible but likely. Mikado was depressingly short and weak for the royal heir, his strength laid hidden in his mind where he was a scholar and a genius strategist.

Mikado took a deep breath and turned to the man who seemed delighted that the teen had turned around. "I know you said you were taking a break from dancing but once you're ready, would you like to dance with me?" Mikado asked with a smile despite the fact that his heart was beating erratically in his chest. The man smirked.

"I would love too. In fact, for you, my respite is over." The Jester put his half-full glass on a passing tray. Mikado blushed slightly as the man offered his arm. It was unheard of for a prince to be the following role during a dance but no one knew who he was, not right now, so Mikado stepped forward and took the man's arm as the orchestra began to play the next song.

Once on the dance floor, Mikado gasped as the man grabbed his waist and pulled him close making him blush furiously under his mask. The teen placed his hand on the man's shoulder, their hands came together. Mikado could feel the heat of the man through his clothes and it made butterflies dance in his stomach.

Mikado felt breathless as the music began and they started to dance. It was only a waltz but Mikado felt like it was the most sensual dance in the world. Mikado stared deeply into the man's ruby eyes as the rest of the ballroom seemed to disappear. All that mattered was the man in front of him and music.

Mikado had never felt like this before, his body was alight with excitement and he felt warm all over as his heart hammered against his ribcage. As he was spun around by The Jester he could not help but feel like he was in a dream. The teen was tempted to push himself closer to the man, to feel more of this electric feeling that was running between them.

"You have beautiful eyes." The Jester suddenly murmured softly and Mikado blushed, averting his eyes shyly. "I've never seen eyes like yours, they're like sapphires." The man leaned in closer, studying Mikado's eyes. The teen swallowed heavily,

"It's funny you say that when you, yourself, have eyes like rubies." He murmured, his grip on The Jester's hand tightening for a moment.

"My." The man pulled Mikado closer, the teen's heart raced as he leaned in so close he thought the mysterious man was going to kiss him. It was shameless to admit that Mikado was disappointed when he did not but instead whispered in his ear.

"I cannot help but notice this chemistry between us. Do you feel it too or is it all inside my head?" The man murmured seductively in his ear.

"No…" Mikado whispered, "It is not in your head…" the teen looked into the man's eyes in a way that could only be described as demure. The Jester seemed very happy as he smiled widely and spun the teen around whilst holding him closely.

"I am delighted. Say…once this dance ends, may I take you for a walk in the garden?" the man asked, Mikado could feel his hot breath fanning his face. The prince swallowed heavily, he knew he should refuse. If anyone found out that he'd taken a walk in the garden with a _stranger_ at _night,_ tales would surely run rampant throughout the empire.

But…Mikado could not bring himself to refuse. He had just turned sixteen which meant in a few months, he would be getting married. He'd be forced to have a child with a woman he felt no attraction to, someone he thought of as a dear friend. They were not forced to be monogamous so once Mikado was emperor he could take on as many partners as he wished but it would not stop the gossip reaching those who wanted to stop him seceding the throne, especially the Duke's family who had been aiming for the throne for generations.

"I shall…if a walk is all you desire." Mikado murmured to the man as the song came to an end. The Jester smirked but said nothing more as they left the dancefloor as the next song started. They did not rush and stood apart as they exited the ballroom onto the balcony where plenty of guests were enjoying the cool breeze.

Mikado walked down the staircase into the gravel pathway with The Jester beside him. Once they were away from the prying eyes of other guests the man spoke up.

"Would you so gracious to take my arm, dear?" he asked with a smirk, his red eyes glinting in the moonlight. Mikado felt breathless once more,

"Yes…" he breathed nervously, linking his arm with The Jester's. Despite the cool air, Mikado's body still felt heated as they walked together closely. The night sky was clear and beautiful, the perfect weather for a night time walk.

"There's a place we can take a seat in there." Mikado murmured pointing to a garden fenced by tall hedges and a gate. As they approached, Mikado could hear the fountain on the other side which was part of the stream he had put in a few years prior.

"My, is this not this the royal garden?" The Jester murmured as they went through the gate and entered the extravagant garden full of the finest plants and flowers. Mikado's eyes widened, he did not want to reveal he was the crown prince for many reasons, one of them being that he did not want to be the prince in this man's eyes, he just wanted to be some random boy. He wanted to be treated equally for once.

"Is it?" he asked, looking around nervously which made the man chuckle.

"From the way you were walking, I assumed you knew the castle well." The man smirked and Mikado swallowed nervously.

"I know it a bit," he answered vaguely. "Do you think we should go somewhere else? We will surely be in punished if we are discovered here."

"I do not think there is any need to be so nervous. If anyone discovers us, we can just flee. No one knows who we are whilst wearing these masks." The man touched his jester mask with a smile and Mikado blinked.

"That is true." He agreed as he let the mysterious man lead him further into the empty garden. Mikado stared at the man in wonder, even with the strange shadows his mask cast over the rest of his face, he was utterly breathtaking in the pale moonlight.

The teen's heart had not calmed since he had laid eyes on the man and the fluttery feeling in his stomach refused to subside as they sat down in the gazebo together.

"I have to confess that it is much nicer out here than inside." The Jester said, making conversation. Mikado looked at him curiously and tilted his head. "It is a splendid party but it was rather stifling inside." The man smiled and Mikado nodded.

"Indeed. It's much cooler outside and a lot more peaceful too." Mikado agreed with a smile. They were sitting were close, their arms still linked, neither of them wanting to part. "I have to admit a Masquerade ball is quite a nice idea but I did expect the mask to be so uncomfortable."

"I concur. My mask is quite bothersome, more so when it was hot. Your mask is quite remarkable." The man said with smirk and Mikado's heart fluttered.

"Ah, yes. My mother picked it out for me. She said that the masks should be extravagant as the face is hidden. If I was able to choose my own, I would have chosen a much simpler one." Mikado chuckled. "My mother knew that and got me one of her own accord. I am afraid to find out what the other masks she chose are like."

The Masquerade ball was not a one-time event. There were going to be three with different purposes and guests. Tonight's ball which was held on Sunday was to celebrate the beginning of the Spring Equinox. The second ball was to be held on Wednesday and the final ball was held on Saturday, to celebrate the end of the equinox.

"Are you attending celebrations all week long?" The Jester asked curiously and Mikado sighed quietly.

"Yes, I am." The teen mumbled, unconsciously leaning on the man beside him. The Jester smiled.

"You do not seem excited about attending." He commented and Mikado frowned.

"Oh…I guess not…" he squirmed slightly, the man could think the teen was ungrateful if he showed too much displeasure with being invited to a royal event. Most people found it to be an honor which Mikado did not understand due to his dislike of such things. "I am grateful that I was invited but…I have to admit I find such events overwhelming."

"I can understand that. I did see you quite a few times on the dance floor before we spoke." The man smirked and Mikado's eyes widened. "Are you surprised? I was too but all night…my eyes were following you." The man admitted. "It took me some time to find the courage to approach you. Luck was on my side to find you whilst you were alone."

Mikado blushed furiously, turning away to hide his expression which made the man chuckle. "I-I-I see." The prince stuttered, completely flustered and the man chuckled affectionately.

"You were so beautiful, I could not help but want to dance with you, to talk with you. You are so captivating that as soon as I laid eyes on you…I could think of no one else."

"Y-you sure have a way with words." Mikado covered up his embarrassment. The prince felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, the man's words were much too smooth, they flowed from his tongue with ease like he had said them many times before. Was The Jester…a Casanova?

"Did my words upset you? That was not my intention." The man touched Mikado's knee and the teen's heart rate spiked. He could feel the heat of the man's hand through his pants and it made Mikado's entire body hum, his face felt hot and he decided that even if that man was just playing with him, he could still enjoy it, even just for tonight.

"Your words just sounded well practiced," Mikado stated, looking into the man's eyes. The Jester blinked before he gave a small smile.

"Forgive me, I am a poet at heart." The man confessed, "I thought I could take the chance to romance you, seems I was too bold." The Jester pulled back his hand and Mikado suddenly felt cold.

"No, not at all. I am just used to meeting those who want to gain my interest for selfish means." The prince sighed with a sad smiled. The Jester took the teen's hand making him blush once more.

"Well, I do not know who you are. You could be a servant's son and I would be none the wiser but…no matter who you may be, it would not change how I feel." The man brought Mikado's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

Mikado felt faint. The man was just too much. He was charming, alluring, seductive and mysterious. The teen had never met a man quite like him before and he knew that he was just as captivated by the man as he claimed to be by Mikado.

There was a chemistry between them that could put most real couples to shame. There was an electric and addictive feeling that Mikado wanted more of. Every word, every touch sent shivers down his spine as they spoke.

Mikado should be ashamed of himself, he was the royal prince but yet he was being completely being swept off his feet by a man he did not even know. He knew that he should restrain himself but he could not stop the emotion of want that was filling up every inch of his being.

The man in the Jester mask was incredibly smart and intriguing. Mikado found himself completely caught up in their discussions that he completely forgot about the ball. He forgot about how his Mother would scold him for skipping out on it. He forgot the rest of the world existed outside of the closed off garden with this mysterious man.

Gentle and brief touches filled Mikado's heart to the brim as they sat there. The brush of their hands, their legs pressing against one another, pats on the knee. Mikado felt like he was on cloud nine, his heart would not settle and his skin felt hot but he loved it. He never wanted the feeling to end but as hours passed and the night went on, the air became too cold to be comfortable and they knew they would have to go back inside.

Neither of them knew how long they had been talking but it did not feel like long enough. Mikado felt a sadness in his heart as he knew they would have to part soon. He was unsure if he would ever see the man again and that pained him.

The teen shivered and the man wrapped his arm around his shoulders, Mikado blushed furiously as his heart pounded in his ears. "We should head back inside my dear." The man said worriedly. "You'll surely become sick if we stay out in such cold."

"The Ball has most likely ended." Mikado shook his head regretfully and Jester smiled sadly and reached into his jacket to check a silver pocket watch.

"Indeed, it is past midnight." The man sighed, putting the watch away. Mikado's eyes widened,

"Oh dear, my parents will be looking for me." He said nervously. The man stood up, taking Mikado's hand as they walked through the garden. Mikado stared at the ground in sorrow as they approached the gate.

"Wait…" he stopped walking making The Jester also stop. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The man seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I am invited to the two upcoming Masquerade balls… so if you wish it so, we can meet there." The man touched Mikado's cheek gently and the teen felt his heart soar.

"Truthfully!?" he exclaimed, unable to hide his enthusiasm before realising what he had done. The prince blushed and the man smiled.

"Yes, truthfully."

"But…how am I to know it is you?" Mikado asked curiously. New masks were to be worn at each Masquerade to stop people from being recognised. The man seemed to think for a time before coming up with an idea.

"Perhaps if we meet in front of the pillar where we first talked?" The Jester smiled brightly and Mikado beamed.

"Yes!" he agreed happily. The Jester chuckled affectionately and stroked Mikado's cheek with his thumb. The prince's felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as his breath caught in his throat when he met eyes with The Jester.

They were barely a few inches apart. Mikado knew what he wanted and he knew that the man wanted it too. They both knew they should not, that they should pull apart and go their separate ways but neither of them could bring themselves to do so.

The Jester moved first, he tilted his head down and Mikado did not hesitate to meet him halfway as their lips met in a tender kiss. Though the kiss was short and sweet, Mikado could feel an electric shock go down his spine and his entire body flushed.

They pulled apart not a moment later. The Jester looked just as stunned as Mikado felt as they stared at each other. He'd obviously felt it too. Mikado closed his eyes as the man took him into his arms, in a warm embrace.

"We only just met tonight and yet I am struggling to leave you." The Jester sighed, pulling away and out of their embrace. Mikado immediately felt cold now he was apart from the man. "I bid you a goodnight, my dear Hope."

"Hope?" Mikado tilted his head and the man smiled.

"I don't know your name…and your eyes…they are the same colour as the Hope Diamond." The Jester explained and Mikado blushed, embarrassed that the man had compared his eyes to one of the most beautiful jewels known to mankind.

"I-if that's the case then…I shall call you Ruby." Mikado stuttered shyly and the man beamed happily.

"To have such a beauty as you call me such a thing is a blessing." He murmured his red eyes warm and tender. "Sadly, I must go or else I fear I may never be able to leave." The Jester chuckled and kissed Mikado quickly on the cheek before turning away.

"Goodnight Hope. I will pray that I will see you during the next masquerade." and with that, the man slipped through the gate and disappeared into the night.

Mikado's legs felt weak and he felt like they were going to give out. The teen grabbed the first thing to stop him from falling.

"Ouch!" the teen flinched, tearing his hand away from what had been a large rose bush with rather aggressive thorns. "Oh dear." The prince murmured as blood welled from the cuts. He couldn't help but feel that it fit rather well.

He knew that the man he had met, the man whom he had become so infatuated with and given his first kiss to, would only hurt him in the end. If Mikado allowed himself to fall for the man then he would suffer even more when he had to marry Anri and lay with her to produce an heir.

"What a cruel but beautiful thing love is…" Mikado murmured to himself, tears burning his eyes.

"Prince! Prince!" a familiar voice was calling him, it was coming closer. "What did that rascal go? My goodness, the Queen will have my head if I cannot find him!" the male huffed.

"Masaomi?" Mikado called out and suddenly his personal guard and childhood friend appeared on the other side of the gate.

"Prince Mikado! Where have you been all this time? The queen is livid!" the blond exclaimed and Mikado forced a smile on his face.

"I could not handle the ball any longer and hid here." The prince admitted, exiting the royal garden. Masaomi sighed and shook his head before he grinned as they walked towards the castle.

"Perhaps you had a pretty lady with you? That would a good reason to come out here, perfectly romantic if I do say so myself." The knight grinned and Mikado shook his head.

"No…I did not have a pretty… lady's company." Mikado gave a wry smile and Masaomi shook his head.

"A shame. The queen is no doubt going to lecture you until dawn." The blond sighed. "I hope it was worth it." Mikado gave a small smile but remained silent.

To him, whatever scolding his parents could give him was worth it. The man, The Jester had surely stolen Mikado's heart within the span of a few hours and even though it was probable that there would be no happy ending for them, Mikado did not regret it.

Even if the man was lying and he never showed at the next Masquerade, Mikado was certain that he would see the mysterious man in his dreams, perhaps even for the rest of his life.

 ** _First Night ~ END._**

 ** _The cover art was drawn by the super talented Gobbikyu for the story. How amazing is that!? Thank you so much Gobbi~ 3_**


End file.
